


Blue Eyes Crying In The Rain

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Bears the Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Castiel Dies (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Humanity (Supernatural), Castiel Makes a Deal with The Shadow (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Ma'lak Box, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel's Handprint (Supernatural), Castiel's Tan Trenchcoat (Supernatural), Castiel's Tie (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester Dancing, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flick Moments, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flicks, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture - Bunker Breakup Scene, Episode: s15e04 Atomic Monsters, Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Episode: s15e09 The Trap - Dean Winchester's Prayer Scene, Episode: s15e10 The Heroes' Journey, Eye Sex, Feels, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Ma'lak Box (Supernatural), Mentions of Elvis Presley Songs, Post-Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Quote: Angels are watching over you. (Supernatural), Quote: I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. (Supernatural), Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Hating Dean Winchester, Slow Dancing, So Wrong It's Right, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tragedy, What Have I Done, blue eyes crying in the rain, destiel tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: Cass taking the mark had been logical at the time. Dean couldn’t do it. Sam wasn’t there.Chuck is gone and Dean feels more on edge than ever.He watches Cass like a hawk. Not because he doesn’t trust him, but because he knows how hard it is. He wants Cass to talk to him… let it out in the ways Dean never had… but he doesn’t know how to approach him.As the days pass, they eat together, they watch movies together and they pretend everything is fine. But every night, exactly at midnight, he watches as Cass sneaks out of the bunker only to return two hours later. His clothes would be clean of blood. Too clean in fact. Most times they looked freshly pressed and had the distinct fresh scent of washing liquid.He never calls him out on it.He doesn’t want to know.It breaks his heart.But one day Dean can’t take it anymore. He waits for Cass to sneak out before following him in the Impala... and what he finds is more horrible than anything he could have ever expected....Set in the universe that Chuck showed to Sam, this is the scene where Dean buries Castiel in the Ma'lak box - but with a twist
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Blue Eyes Crying In The Rain

Cass taking the mark had been logical at the time. Dean couldn’t do it. Sam wasn’t there.

Chuck is gone and Dean feels more on edge than ever.

He watches Cass like a hawk. Not because he doesn’t trust him, but because he knows how hard it is. He wants Cass to talk to him… let it out in the ways Dean never had… but he doesn’t know how to approach him.

As the days pass, they eat together, they watch movies together and they pretend everything is fine. But every night, exactly at midnight, he watches as Cass sneaks out of the bunker only to return two hours later. His clothes would be clean of blood. Too clean in fact. Most times they looked freshly pressed and had the distinct fresh scent of washing liquid.

He never calls him out on it.

He doesn’t want to know.

It breaks his heart even as it brings out his own need to kill.

The mark is slowly turning his best friend into a monster. And Dean is steadfastly ignoring the signs. For once, Sam seems to be following his lead, if only not to create new problems for them to solve.

But one day Dean can’t take it anymore. He waits for Cass to sneak out before following him in the Impala.

Cass must have spotted him because he suddenly veers off onto a barely there road leading into a heavily thicketed area.

Dean pulls off just before the road, not wanting to needlessly get mud on Baby.

The ground squelches against his shoes as he follows Cass into the darkness.

The path is covered in wood splinters and flakes of wood. It looks like a thousand woodpeckers had taken to the trees.

Swallowing, he sidesteps a wider piece of debris.

Cass is taking his anger out on the trees. That’s something. He’s still in control. Dean can do this.

Clanging echoes through the trees, letting him know he’s getting closer.

When he clears the treeline, and steps into a small clearing, he almost wishes he hadn’t.

Cass is there. And he _isn’t_ taking his anger out on the trees.

Dean recognises the mangled shape taking form before him. At his lowest, he’d made this too.

Only, his intention had been to rot at the bottom of the ocean with Michael forever.

The Ma’lak Box stands tall, casting an imposing shadow on everything around it.

Cass workspace is well lit, so his eyes flit to Dean as soon as he arrives. They sweep downwards soon after, his hand working at smoothening out a plant of wood.

“Cass.” Dean says, stepping towards him carefully.

“Hello Dean.” It’s their usual greeting, but it sounds hollow. A cheap imitation.

“Cass… you don’t have to.” He whispers. “you can control this. You _are_ controlling this.”

Cass lifts his gaze. They stare at each other and Dean steadfastly holds his stare, wanting to convey as much understanding and comfort in his gaze as possible.

He remembers when it was him in this position. That Cass had been there for him, even when he didn’t want him to be. It’s what friends are for.

Dean squares his shoulders; he’s not giving up without a fight.

“You have to kill me before you get into that box.” He growls.

Cass purses his lips. “That’s why I’m doing this Dean.”

He scoffs. “You won’t kill me jackass.”

“I will.” He says sombrely.

“No.”

“Who do I spend the most time with Dean?” Cass snaps.

He frowns. “Me. Of course.”

“You. Dean. You.” he takes a step forward before looking around uneasily and taking two backwards.

“I don’t get it man.” He says. He wants to step closer, but he doesn’t want to chase Cass away. They’re finally talking about this. This is the most words he’s said about his feelings and the impact of the mark.

“Me being around you so often heightens your chances of being killed.” He whispers. “Dean, I could kill you.”

“I wouldn’t let you.”

Cass shakes his head slowly. “You know that just not true.”

“Yes it is.” He assures. “I’ve known danger and death since I was four. I can tell when my best friend is thinking about killing me.”

It’s bullshit and he knows it. He can he so blinded by people and what he thinks happened with them. Just look at what happened with Lee.

Storming up to him, Cass slams him back onto his work table.

“Just let me do this.”

“No!” he snaps. “You won’t hurt me. And- and if you do… I _will_ stop you.”

Cass’ eyes soften and Dean is just about to get off his back when he feels something silver press against his heart. The softness in Cass’ eyes are chased away by pure rage. His eyes gleam in a mystical silver blue colour. His grip on Dean’s arm is no longer slack. It’s tight to the point of bruising.

Shit.

Dean tenses. He forgot that he wasn’t supposed to provoke or anger Cass for any reason. Now he’s really steaming.

Something cold presses tightly to his chest, cutting through the material of his jacket and shirt and piercing the skin just over his heart.

Cass snarls at him, but it’s almost filled with glee.

“Cass?” Real fear begins seeping in.

Wordlessly, Cass twists the knife, sending streams of blood down his chest.

The weight of his own angel blade is heavy against his left hand. It’s right there. Reachable.

But doesn’t even bother.

All of a sudden the weight over him vanishes, along with the wound on his chest. Panting, he stares up at Cass in shock.

“You did that on purpose.” Dean breathes in realisation.

Cass just blinks at him sadly, his theory having been proven.

“I know where you keep your angel blade Dean.” Is all he says. “I need you to lock me in.”

His bones ache and chills run through his skin. Dean almost wishes he could cry but the panic blocks any of other emotions.

Almost as though in sync with his emotions, the sky opens up. Rain pours all around then, drenching them. Drenching the work bench. The Ma’lak box.

“C-ass.” His voice cracks on the tail end.

Cass whorls around, his hands clenched tightly at his side. His blue eyes shimmer with tears. His cheeks are wet. With rain water or fallen tears, Dean isn’t sure.

“We can figure this out.” He says jumping forward to latch onto his sleeve.

Cass reaches forward and presses a hand over the one clutching his sleeve.

“I just want one thing before I go.”

“No.” Dean exhales, his breath coming out in shaky pants. “You don’t get to ask for something when you’re the one who’s doing this to me!”

“Dean.”

“What is it?” he exhales in defeat. If Cass is really intent on doing this… Dean can’t deny him his last wish.

“Dance with me.” All of a sudden, the light filters back into Cass’ eyes. Dean would almost swear they’re both in a ball room, rather than standing in the mud and rain.

They start out okay; Dean’s hand is around Cass waist and Cass’ are around his neck, but somewhere along the way they move closer. They’re still dancing to their very own song, oblivious to the world around them. They no longer hold themselves apart. Their formal positioning has deteriorated to them basically hugging each other and stepping from side to side.

Dean’s hands are locked around Cass, as though hoping to hold him back my sheer force.

The both feel it when their internal song ends. Cass smiles softly at him and steps away.

“Goodbye Dean.”

Dean just blinks, pressing a hand to his mouth. “I love you, you know?” he blurts.

It’s terribly fair. To do this now of all times.

“I – I didn’t know.”

“I know. That’s because I’m a jackass.”

“Dean.” He pauses, his hand on the edge of the box. “There’s something you can do… to save me.”

“What?” he breathes.

“You can send me to the empty.”

“What?”

“I made a deal with the Empty. That it would come for me when I let myself be happy.”

He doesn’t even have the words to berate him. “How is that better?” is what he manages.

“The Mark won’t drive me crazy.” He says softly.

“And – what’s this thing. That can make you so happy.”

“You know.” He says with a half-smile.

And Dean does know. He always presumed that Cass knew he loved him; but he always knew, that without a shadow of a doubt, that Cass loved him back.

“I love you.” he says firmly. Then presses a kiss to Cass’ lips. It’s nothing like he’s ever imagined. It’s horrible. He can’t bear to enjoy a second of it. His skin prickles and his tongue tastes like acid. He wants to rip himself away.

But he can’t.

Because this is the lesser of two evils. He won’t let Cass just be sent away to be tortured in solitude for eternity. Nothingness is better.

But what about the Mark?

Cass assures him that all it needs is a small part of his grace and a vessel to house it.

Dean can tell the moment the Empty takes Cass. He doesn’t spare a moment to grieve, he slams the husk of his best friend into the box, sealing it forever more.

Then he sits in the mud and sobs. Last time Cass had died, his wings left scorch marks in the dirt, this time, he left his corpse in a Ma’lak box, in the mud.

But he can deal with that later.

Right now, the only thing on Dean’s mind are … blue eyes crying in the rain.


End file.
